The present invention relates to an improved switch valve for use in a rinsing shower head mounted adjacent to a kitchen sink. The switch valve has a spring biased valve shaft having one end connected to a finger operated press button board which is pivotally operated in two positions so as to permit water to be selectively discharged via two outlets. The spring biased valve shaft has two sealing bulges which can block the two outlets in a normal state whereby when the press button board is pressed at either end, the switch valve permits water to be selectively discharged via either one of the two water outlets and the rinsing shower head is automatically closed by the valve shaft on the press button board being free of a finger's compression. So, it facilitates a person to turn on and off a rinsing shower head and to select the operation modes of the same.
In general, a conventional rinsing shower head is equipped with a switch valve which is provided with a valve shaft having only one sealing bulge disposed thereon. Such a valve shaft retractably operated by a bias spring is selectively movable between two water outlets by way of activation of a pivotal press button board covered by a soft cover. That soft cover can be either pressed at the top or the bottom portion so as to selectively coordinate the water discharge paths. This kind of switch valve has a disadvantage in practical operation. Due to its simple structure, the switch valve can only vary the flow path of discharged water. There is no way to cut off or turn off a rising shower head in operation by way of such a switch valve. In case the water rinsing shower head is placed at a distance from a water source, a person is troubled to go back and forth to turn on or off an external valve repeatedly if he or she is concerned with saving of water resource.